Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto
by Senju Sowdowwen
Summary: Et si le respect d'un ennemi pouvait changer le destin d'une personne... Si cet ennemi avait le pouvoir d'un Dieu... Si son potentiel dépassait les limites de l'imagination... Tel est le cadeau d'Uchiha Obito à Uzumaki Naruto... Une nouvelle vie dans un nouveau monde.
1. Le cadeau improbable d'un ennemi

**Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto**

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas...**

**Commentaire: **Le comportement d'Obito sera très différent du Manga... Scène de guerre différente aussi...

**Chapitre 1:**** Le cadeau improbable d'un ennemi.**

"Toi et moi... Nous nous ressemblons plus que tu ne le crois... Uzumaki Naruto." Parla doucement Uchiha Obito.

L'homme possédant le Sharingan dans l'œil droit et le Rinnegan dans l'oeil gauche fixait de son regard, le dernier Uzumaki et Senju marchant sur terre. Senju Tsunade étant morte plusieurs minutes plutôt... ayant sacrifié la plupart de son Chakra pour sauver de la mort les autres Kage.

Naruto avec ce qui restait de l'armée de Shinobi se tenait devant la bête connue sous le nom de Jûbi qui était tombé temporairement sous le pouvoir d'Uchiha Obito et Uchiha Madara.

"Nous deux, nous avons souvent été rejeté par les autres..." Commença Obito.

Naruto écoutait attentivement le monologue de l'homme, profitant de ce répit pour se reposer légèrement et regagner une partie de son Chakra. Il sentait la main de Hinata se resserrer autour de la sienne dans un geste de sécurité. Sa présence rassurante le calma légèrement. Il le devait s'il voulait réussir ce combat...

"Continuellement sous-estimé par les autres... Rejeté comme des moins que rien..." Continua Obito dans le même ton, même si son visage avait pris un air plus sombre.

Obito se rappelait le traitement qu'il recevait du clan Uchiha pour ne pas avoir activé son Sharingan très tôt comme la plupart... Il avait été dit par ses parents devant son petit frère Shisui qu'il avait été une honte pour le clan et qu'il devrait être reconnaissant qu'il ne le renie pas... Oh oui, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie... Quelle jubilation en voyant le regard de choc et d'horreur qu'avaient pris le visage de ses deux parents le soir du massacre du Clan Uchiha... Il avait enlevé son masque uniquement pour eux... Pour qu'ils voient ce qu'il était devenu... Le disciple d'Uchiha Madara...

"Abandonnés par nos propres Sensei pour le bénéfice du Prodige de l'équipe... Le jour où tu as été une fois de plus rejeté par Hatake... J'étais là... Après les examens Chûnin, il y a de cela 5 ans..." Renchérit Obito avec un air sombre.

Le temps se gâta et des nuages apparurent dans le ciel...

"Méprisé et rejeté par la fille que l'on aimait... Pour le profit du prodige de l'équipe... Uchiha Sasuke et Hatake Kakashi... Haruno Sakura et Rin... Même si tu as surpassé ton amour pour elle, je n'ai pas pu le faire et j'ai confié sa sécurité à ce bâtard de Hatake quand je croyais mourir de mes blessures... Quand je suis enfin revenu la chercher..." Continua Obito, il lança un regard avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait posséder vers Kakashi-sensei.

Obito soutint son regard, se remémorant de la journée ou sa vie avait basculé dans la voie sombre des Shinobi. Uchiha Madara avait profité de sa faiblesse pour en faire un parfait Uchiha... Avec le Tsuki-no-Me, Rin reviendrait à la vie...

"Kakashi l'avait tué avec son jutsu... Chidori. Tu sais, celui-même que Sasuke a utilisé à de multiples reprises sur toi pour s'amuser... Un jutsu qu'il a appris de son sensei..." Parla Obito regardant toujours Kakashi.

"Obito..." Dit enfin Madara qui commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer.

Obito braqua soudain son visage vers l'ancêtre Uchiha...

"Ta gueule Madara!" Grogna Obito avec hargne.

Obito, après avoir cloué le bec à l'ancêtre Uchiha se tourna vers Naruto avec un air suffisant.

"Donne-nous le Kyûbi, Uzumaki Naruto, et je te jure que Hyûga Hinata et toi serez laissés tranquille et en vie... Tu pourras faire ce que Konoha t'a toujours refuser... Créer une famille sans avoir peur que tes enfants soient tués pour être sois-disant la progéniture d'un démon..." Proposa Obito regardant cette fois-ci le Jinchûriki.

Naruto pris un air stupéfait devant cette offre, la garantie que la fille qu'il aimait, serait en sécurité était un cadeau plutôt alléchant. Mais un bref regard de Hinata lui suffit pour connaître la réponse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sacrifie le monde pour elle... Aussi romantique la résolution soit-elle...

"Je suis obligé de refuser Obito-san... Kyûbi-san est très important pour moi aussi..." Dit Naruto en arrêtant de regarder Hinata pour tourner son visage vers l'invocateur de Jûbi.

Obito ne fut pas du tout surpris par la réponse, après tout, il s'y attendait un peu à ce genre de réponses... Après tout le garçon était un Uzumaki et un Senju par une lointaine parenté... Ils étaient tellement prévisibles.

"Dommage pour toi, il est triste que le Clan Uzumaki ne puisse survivre à cette guerre..." Dit Obito en jetant un sourire triste à Naruto par hommage. Comme Madara, il éprouvait un certain respect pour le Clan Uzumaki.

Obito se retourna vers Madara et lui offrit un sourire sadique.

"Commençons véritablement..." Commença Obito.

Le Jûbi se leva et commença à canaliser son Chakra sous la forme d'un Bijûdama... Il s'avança et se positionna pour bien viser l'armée qui se dressait devant lui.

"Le plan de l'œil de la Lune..." Finit Obito en voyant l'attaque qui prenait forme.

Le Bijûdama fut prêt à être lancé. Naruto en monde Bijû l'arrêta avec l'aide de Hachibi. Naruto, profitant de l'accalmie concentra son Chakra et lança son propre Imari contre les deux Uchiha.

"Mah... La première fois ne t'a pas suffit... Jeune Uzumaki?" Dit calmement Uchiha Madara en mettant son Gunbai devant lui. L'attaque fut repoussé et s'écrasa avec force contre Naruto qui n'eut pas le temps de se protéger, une partie de son voile de Chakra disparu et Naruto eut des dégats intense sur son corps.

Se relevant difficilement Naruto, leva deux bras de Chakra au-dessus de lui. En même temps, 6 clones apparurent et firent la même chose, des boules de vent apparurent dans chaque main.

_Futon! Rasenshuriken!_

Grâce à son contrôle sur le Chakra de Kyûbi, il put lancer 12 Rasenshuriken en même temps vers le Bijû à dix queues. Voyant les attaques réussies, il cria aux troupes Shinobi restantes de commencer l'offensive.

_Futon! Kazekiri no Jutsu!_

_Katon! Goukakyu no Jutsu!_

_Suiton! Mizurappa no Jutsu!_

_Raiton! Rairyudan no Jutsu!_

_Doton! Kaido Shôkkutsu!_

Des centaines d'attaques des cinq éléments partirent en même temps vers les 3 ennemis, suivant de peu les 12 attaques de vent de Naruto. La collision des attaques fit un choc immense qui se répercuta à travers le continent. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, ce qui les accueillit ne fut pas un Bijû en mauvais état mais un Bijûdama près à être lancer...

Ni Killer Bee, ni Naruto n'eurent le temps de lancer un Imari pour contrecarrer la puissante attaque. Naruto prit rapidement Hinata dans ses bras et partit dans un flash de lumière. Ses clones essayèrent de récupérer le plus de personnes pour les enlever de l'angle de projection du Bijûdama. Lorsque que l'attaque fut lancée, plus de la moitié des troupes restantes sur le champ de bataille fut réduit en poussière sous un déluge de lumière et de bruit immense. Ne laissant qu'un champ stérile à la place.

Quand Naruto déposa Hinata et se retourna vers le champ de bataille, la vue lui fit manquer un battement de cœur. Il ne restait rien... Se retournant vers les survivants, il vit beaucoup de Ninja de tout les villages, essayant de repérer ses camarades, la peur s'insinua en lui... Aburame Shino et Haruno Sakura manquait... Non... Il n'avait pas pu mourir comme ça, non?

"Hinata... Tout le monde... Partez... Si vous restez ici, vous serez tués..." Dit Naruto avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Son bref discours eut des réactions pour le moins choquantes... Hinata le gifla...

"C'est ici avec toi que nous nous tiendrons, Naruto-kun." Parla Hinata avec une voie autoritaire, une chose que Naruto n'avait jamais même vue une seule fois dans sa vie.

"Mais... mais... je ne veux pas te perdre Hinata, pour les battre, il faut que moi et Killer-Bee soyons en mode Bijû... Si vous restez ici, ce sera un massacre..." Dit doucement Naruto, la prenant dans ses bras.

"Alors on mourra avec toi pour notre liberté... Je me battrai jusqu'à la mort pour toi, Naruto-kun." Parla Hinata en se rapprochant de son bien-aimé.

"Oooooh... Comme c'est chou, vous me rappelez de Senju Hashirama et Uzumaki Mito..." Parla d'une voix suave Uchiha Madara avec un regard moqueur.

"Va crever sale bâtard!" Hurla Naruto, excédé par l'homme et son cynisme.

Naruto disparu dans un flash de lumière jaune et apparut à côté de Madara et balança un coup de pied dans le manche du Gunbai pour l'expulser et profita de la surprise de Madara pour lui donner un Bijûdama près de sa tête. Cependant, en faisant cela il donna à Obito un angle mort... Celui-ci en profita pour essayer de lui imposer un sceau restrictif. Au dernier moment Kakashi arriva pour prendre le sceau.

Naruto se retourna rapidement pour voir la scène et partit rapidement avec son sensei qui était en mauvais posture. Il disparu une fois de plus dans un flash de lumière jaune... Pour réapparaître à côté de sa bien aimé avec son sensei. Profitant de l'accalmie, il fit rapidement les mudras...

_Gogyo Kaiin!_

Le sceau qui était sur le ventre de Kakashi disparu après avoir été illuminé durant quelques secondes. Naruto déposa son maître à terre et regarda vers son ennemi. Madara et Obito avaient l'air de parler de quelque chose à voix basse et se fichaient complètement de ce que faisaient les Shinobi de l'Alliance.

"Hé... Teme?! Vous foutez quoi?" Hurla Naruto, vexé d'être ainsi ignorer, alors qu'il allait une fois de plus crier, Hinata l'arrêta.

"Naruto-kun... Profitons de ce moment pour que je te soignes... C'est une aubaine que nous pourrions peut-être plus profiter par la suite." Déclara Hinata qui sortit une pommade.

Les autres Shinobi suivirent le conseil, ayant entendu la conversation, rapidement des médecins arrivèrent de derrière la montagne pour soigner les troupes...

* * *

**Du côté des deux Uchiha...**

"Tu... Tu es sûr Madara...?" Demanda Obito, avec le plus grand sérieux.

"Oui... Je le sens, Senju Hashirama et Senju Tobirama sont dans Konohagakure no Satô... Je sens leur Chakra..." S'exclama Madara avec un grand sourire.

"Hmm... C'est gênant pour nos plans... Qu'allons-nous faire...?" Demanda Obito, suivant pour une fois les conseils de son sensei.

"On rentre dans le tas... On récupère Uzumaki Naruto, on lui arrache le Kyûbi... Et on part s'amuser contre Hashirama..." Déclara Madara avec délectation.

Obito eut une goutte de sueur en écoutant le Co-Fondateur de Konoha.

"Euh... Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Naruto est assez puissant... Il ne se laissera pas attraper aussi facilement." Dit Obito en le regardant toujours.

Madara, redevint sérieux et observait les médecins arriver...

"Idiot... On profite de l'accalmie en lançant un Bijûdama, avec l'écran de fumée, on se précipite vers ce couple... On assomme la coquine qui lui sert de copine et pendant qu'il poursuivra le kidnappeur, il ne pensera pas à arrêter le Jûbi qui exterminera le reste de l'armée. Simple, non?" Dit Madara.

Obito le regarda avec un air résigné.

"Cela m'a l'air tellement cliché que nous les... méchants kidnappions une jeune fille. Mais bon si cela fonctionne." Déclara Obito.

"Vas-y Jûbi!" Ricana Madara.

Il sentit une énorme masse de Chakra naturelle commencer à être concentrer devant lui... Obito resta une fois de plus stupéfait devant la puissance de Hitotsu-no-Kami alias le Jûbi... Chaque fois qu'il relançait cette technique, il restait béant devant une telle puissance.

_Bijûdama!_

Naruto concentra le Chakra de Kyûbi et balança à son tour un Bijûdama pour arrêter celle du démon à dix queues.

Arrêtant de réfléchir, il activa Kamui et apparut devant la jeune demoiselle s'appelant Hyûga Hinata et l'assomma promptement pour courir en ricanant.

Uzumaki Naruto, ne réfléchissant pas une seconde partit à la rescousse de sa belle... Obito eut un sourire désarmant quand il sentit son ennemi le poursuivre. Soudain, un flash jaune apparut devant lui...

_Plus rapide que son Père... _Pensa Obito en esquivant rapidement un coup de pied dévastateur qui lui aurait coupé le souffle.

Obito essaya de disparaître avec le Kamui mais Naruto fut plus rapide et lui arracha des mains sa douce et tendre... Obito réapparut quelques secondes après devant le couple.

_Bijûdama!_

_Décidemment, l'Alliance ne voulait pas mourir _Pensa Obito en voyant Killer Bee qui avait été se faire soigner les dernières heures après une blessure presque mortelle obtenue par une technique de Madara.

Le Jinchûriki de Hachibi envoya en mode Bijû un Bijûdama qui fut paresseusement arrêté par Madara. Celui-ci n'attendit pas la réaction de l'ennemi et réapparut en un seul Shunshin devant le Jinchûriki.

Combattant celui-ci pour servir de diversion pour la recharge du Jûbi. L'alliance de son côté continua à lancer des attaques.

_Fûton! Reppushô!_

Des centaines de vagues de vent partirent de la ligne de front pour s'acharner contre le Bijû se tenant devant eux.

_Kâton! Ryûka no Jutsu!_

Boosté par l'efficacité du vent généré par leur camarade, les techniques de feu furent gigantesques et arrivèrent en un coup sur le monstre.

_Suiton! Mizurappa!_

Profitant du voile de fumée occasionnée par leurs attaques, tous les Ninja effectuèrent en même temps la technique et des dizaines de milliers de jet d'eau plus ou moins puissants s'écrasèrent contre le Bijû.

_Dôton! Yama no Hakai!_

Kitsuchi, fils du Sandaime Tsuchikage, effectua rapidement les Mudras et les projeta à terres. Lorsqu'il eut fini, deux montagnes commencèrent d'un coup à s'élever

_Suiton! Suigadan!_

Des milliers de gouttes d'eau foncèrent à toute allure vers le monstre coincé entres les deux montagnes et transpercèrent le démon qui hurla de souffrance. Dans sa douleur, les dix queues commencèrent à se lever du sol et détruisirent ses attaches au sol...

Le Jûbi commença une lente avancée vers l'ennemi pour s'arrêter d'un coup. Madara, perché sur sa monture géante regarda l'étendue des dégâts des différentes attaques.

_Il est temps... _Pensa Madara avec délectation. _Dommage que je n'ai plus besoin de toi... Obito..._

Alors qu'Obito continuait son combat contre Naruto pour épuiser celui-ci, il sentit une douleur sourde dans tous le côté droit de son corps... Celui-ci devenant tout d'un coup, noir.

"NOOOOOOON" Hurla Obito, qui s'effondra à terre dans une souffrance incommensurable.

Naruto le regarda puis entendit un ricanement venant de derrière lui et vit Madara avec sa bête qui avait légèrement avancé.

"Ce...Cela... D...DOit...ê...être...moi..." Bégaya Obito malgré sa très grande douleur.

L'ancien ami de Kakashi se leva difficilement et tomba une fois de plus quand Madara fit un autre Mudra avec ses mains.

"Non Obito... Il ne peut n'y en avoir qu'un seul... Je serai le nouveau Sage des six chemins... Le second Jinchûriki de Jûbi..." Parla calmement Madara, sa voix se répercuta quand même à travers le champ de bataille.

Naruto ne pouvait regarder qu'avec horreur ce qui allait se passer.

"Mais pour cela, je dois être vivant... N'est-ce pas, Obito?" Murmura Madara qui regardait toujours son ancien apprenti.

Obito fit un hochement de la tête négatif, refusant clairement ce qui allait lui arriver...

"Tu veux dire qu'il..." Commença Naruto.

"Va faire la technique suprême de résurrection du Chemin extérieur... Il va me ressusciter contre son gré." Finit Madara avec un grand sourire.

Naruto sortit un Kunai et le pointa vers Madara.

"Hors de question qu'il fasse cela! Tu vas être scellé espèce d'enfoiré!" Ragea Naruto qui disparu dans un flash de lumière jaune pour réapparaître à côté de Madara.

Il lui offrit un coup de pied puissant qui fut évité de peu. Naruto vit du coin de l'œil qu'Obito disparu dans un tourbillon.

_Kamui... _Pensa Naruto avec un froncement de sourcil.

Obito réapparut à côté de Madara et n'avait pas l'air de se contrôler. Naruto en dernier recours en voyant que l'Uchiha allait commencer la séquence de Mudra lui coupa le bras... Lorsqu'il fit cela, le corps tomba sur la tête du Jûbi...

Et Naruto vit quelque chose dont il ne comprenait pas la signification... Obito souriait avant de fermer les yeux. Puis tout d'un coup, un tremblement se fit entendre de partout... Naruto vit que le Jûbi commençait à disparaître...

"NON!" Hurla de colère Madara, qui venait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer...

Obito commença à briller d'une énorme énergie rougeâtre... Le côté droit de son corps qui était noir devint palmer et blanc... Son dos eut dix pics incrusté dessus et 9 tomoe ainsi qu'un Rinnegan apparurent dans son dos...

Lorsque le Jûbi disparu enfin... La joie dans les rangs de l'Alliance Shinobi se répercuta partout sur le champ de Bataille... Seulement pour être coupé par les cris de rage de Madara, le silence éloquent de Naruto et une silhouette qui se tenait à l'endroit exacte ou se tenait quelques instant plutôt, le démon à dix queues.

Obito ouvrit les yeux, son visage calme et serein... Il était devenu un Jinchûriki...

Le Jinchûriki de Jûbi...

Sa tenue violette venait d'être détruite... Il ne lui restait plus qu'un pantalon. Dix appendices sortaient de son dos. Ses cheveux noirs étaient devenus blanc comme de la neige. Une aura de pouvoir l'entourait...

Naruto regarda Obito, avec un peu de peur.

Obito regarda Naruto, avec un air contemplatif.

"Oh... Merde." Dit enfin Naruto qui venait enfin de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. En coupant le bras de Obito, il avait permis à celui-ci d'activer le sceau qui avait été apposé sur son ventre.

Uchiha Obito ayant déjà fait les Mudra pour la technique interdite avant que Madara ne vienne le rejoindre. Son timing avait failli être réduit à néant par Madara mais finalement il avait réussi à berner le vieux Uchiha.

"Je vois..." Dit finalement Madara qui avait arrêté de crier de colère, pour prendre une pause de réflection.

"Je suppose que même si je voulais être le Jinchûriki, tant que je sais que c'est au moins l'un des mes apprentits, la victoire est quand même de mon côté." Dit Madara pour briser le silence.

"Que les troupes de l'Alliance partent de la vallée... Elles ne serviront qu'à nous ralentir dans la bataille." Déclara Naruto sans arrêter de fixer du regard son ennemi, Obito.

"Mais Naruto-kun..." Murmura Hinata.

"Chuuut... Le combat sera plus facile à quelques uns que quelques milliers... Kakashi, Killer Bee et moi allons s'occuper d'eux..." Dit Naruto sans la regarder. Et il avait l'air sérieux sur ce coup là.

L'armée commença à déguerpir pour laisser de la place aux géants dans leur bataille...

Obito regarda toujours la même personne...

Uzumaki Naruto, le garçon lumineux de la prophétie...

Uchiha Obito, le garçon sombre de la prophétie...

Tout les deux avaient un destin hors du commun... En eux résidaient une puissance qui dépassait les limites de l'imagination... Cependant, pour l'un des deux, le sort n'avait pas été favorable...

"Commençons-nous la bataille?" Demanda Obito calmement.

"Qui veut être mon adversaire en attendant la défaite d'Uzumaki-san?" Demanda Madara avec un petit sourire. Il se positionna face à eux, n'accordant plus d'importance aux Jinchûriki de Jûbi et Kyûbi.

"Hn..." Répondit Kakashi qui ne lâchait plus des yeux son nouvel adversaire.

"Yo Kakashi! On va défoncer ce connard! Et il va regretter ce bâtard..." Essaya de rimer le Jinchûriki de Hachibi.

Même Madara eut une goutte de sueur en entendant cela.

"Je ne le connais pas." Dit simplement Kakashi en voyant le regard de Madara.

"Ha..." Se rassura l'un des deux patriarches de Konoha.

"Allez viens Madara, devant Hachibi tu vas souffrir! Et quand on en aura fini, tu vas mourir!" Continua Killer Bee.

Madara se jeta aussitôt vers eux en espérant que le crétin la ferme un peu, cependant l'espoir était vain.

"Yo Madara, tu n'es qu'une connasse-" Killer Bee évita de peu un coup de katana et sortit du champ d'action du vieux Uchiha.

"Ta mère n'est qu'une pétasse." Continua-t'il en dégainant ses 8 sabres en les disposant sur ses bras.

_Kamui!_

Madara disparu dans un Shunshin pour éviter l'attaque de Jikûkan Ninjutsu... Killer Bee avança rapidement vers son ennemi en faisant des vrilles de tout les côtés...

Madara sourit et s'élança vers lui, l'arme haut et prête à frapper...Ils disparurent en même temps pour réapparaître côte à côte dans une étreinte remplis de cisaillement et d'étincelles. Kakashi apparut soudainement à côté de Madara en essayant de lui infliger des dégâts.

_Susannô!_

Le poing se fracassa contre l'armure bleuté du Samouraï fantomatique... Soudain 2 épées apparurent, une lumière bleutée en sortait.

"Voyez le pouvoir du Dieu des tempêtes..." S'exclama Madara en admirant son propre pouvoir.

Il poussa loin de lui Killer Bee et le Samouraï balança son épée gauche vers le Jinchûriki tandis que l'épée de droite alla vers Kakashi. L'action étant beaucoup trop rapide, ils furent rejetés contres des rochers qui avaient jaillis du sol...

Ils durent sautés une fois de plus malgré leur blessure pour éviter un autre coup de la divinité des tempêtes.

"Tcho, Si le combat continue comme sa... On va devenir du pâté pour chat." Dit Bee.

Madara et Kakashi eurent une goutte de sueur en entendant cela.

"Sérieux Bee, la ferme." Supplia Kakashi en esquivant un coup d'épée fantomatique.

"Non!" Rigola Killer Bee alors qu'il esquivait les coups pour se rapprocher de Madara.

"Commence à me faire chier celui-là..." Murmura sombrement Madara qui bougeait frénétiquement les bras en essayant de choper le Jinchûriki de Hachibi.

_Bijûdama!_

Les 3 Shinobi sortirent du chemin en voyant une boule de Chakra condensée venir vers eux... Naruto en mode Kyûbi balançait partout des boules d'énergies partout en essayant vainement de toucher son adversaire qui esquivait avec grâce chaque boule d'énergie.

"Hé! Essaie un peu de viser juste!" Hurla Killer Bee vers la silhouette du Démon renard à neuf queues.

"**La ferme Bee! Ce n'est pas facile!**" Grogna Naruto d'une voix profonde.

"Tche." Siffla Kakashi qui continuait à se battre contre Madara tandis que Bee se disputait avec Naruto.

"Naruto tu-" Commença Bee avant d'être coupé.

"**Bee... Nous n'avons pas le temps de se disputer... Nous nous battons pour notre survie... Pour notre race... Pour l'humanité!**" Hurla Naruto qui esquiva l'assaut d'Obito.

"Abandonne Naruto... Ou sinon tu le regretteras!" Menaça Obito. "Tu veux qu'Hinata survive, non?" Demanda Obito qui apparut devant le Jinchûriki de Kyûbi et posa sa main sur la poitrine du Bijû. Naruto reprit une forme humaine sous le pouvoir de l'Uchiha.

Obito leva les yeux vers lui, imperturbable.

"Par mes actes... Tu es devenu l'un des plus puissants Shinobi de l'histoire... Même par le Tsuki no Me... Tu ne mourras jamais! Ton sacrifice, ton courage et ton adversité ne seront pas oubliés... Dans mille ans, nous entendrons encore de toi... Je ne laisserai jamais ton nom disparaître avec l'histoire." Dit Obito avec sincérité.

Killer Bee, Kakashi et Madara arrêtèrent de se battre pour se tourner vers eux, perplexe. Ils ne comprenaient pas la scène qui se passait devant eux... Naruto n'éprouvait plus l'envie de se battre, étrange.

"Par la libération de Kyûbi... Je suis le créateur de ton enfance... Je t'ai créé. Né de Namikaze Minato et Uzumaki Kushina mais protégé par moi durant ton enfance... Pour que tu puisses atteindre l'illumination... C'est pour cela..." Commença Obito.

Une pression soudaine se fit ressentir sur tout le monde... L'aura d'Obito se répercuta à travers le continent... Toute la population mondiale se tourna vers eux... Pour la plupart, ils se demandaient qu'elle était cette sensation...

Obito disparu dans un voîle noir de ténèbre... De cela ne ressortait que sa main qui reposait toujours sur le torse de son rivale... Lorsque le voîle se dispersa, Obito avait changé physiquement...

Deux cornes ressortaient de son front... Il portait une longue veste blanche et un Shakujô dans la main gauche... Il arborait sur son visage un petit sourire serein...

"Que tu ne mourras pas Naruto..." Finit Obito avant d'effectuer une impulsion de Chakra dans le Jinchûriki...

Naruto sentit avec effroi son corps tomber dans un sommeil forcé...

"Naruto!" Hurla Kakashi.

"Mister Kyû!" Cria Killer Bee en sautant vers Obito.

_**Naruto! Réveille-toi! **_Hurla Kurama dans son esprit alors qu'il essayait vainement de prendre le contrôle du corps de son hôte pour le sauver de son destin inéluctable.

"Madara, retiens-les." Ordonna Obito alors qu'il s'envola vers les cieux portant Naruto. Madara les regarda puis fonça avec plus d'intensité vers les deux ninja restant dans le champ de bataille.

Kakashi évita de peu un coup fatale et une larme coula de son oeil en voyant son élève être pris...

"Je vais venir Naruto... Je te le promet." Déclara avec conviction Kakashi en combattant avec acharnement Madara.

* * *

**A dix kilomètres de la position de Killer Bee, Kakashi et Madara...**

"Commençons Naruto... Survis... Et tu seras récompensés par delà tes espérances..." Murmura Obito.

Obito posa Naruto à terre sur son dos et se positionna à côté de lui en position de méditation. Il est l'heure...

"Pour des humains normaux, le Fûinjutsu n'est que des caractères compliqués qui prennent des années à déchiffrer... Mais pour le véritable sage des six chemins... Ce n'est qu'une longue phrase de Kanji qui explique son fonctionnement... Sa création... Et son disfonctionnement... Le Rinnegan dévoile les secrets des sceaux... Survis Naruto." Continua-t'il à murmurer.

_Hakke no Fûin... Kai!_

Obito posa sa main sur le sceau et soudain celui-ci commença à devenir tout noir. Obito sauta très vite en voyant une énorme vague de Chakra sortir de son hôte... Soudain le visage de Kyûbi apparut... Il réapparut devant Obito au-dessus de Naruto dans un hurlement de haine et de souffrance.

"**NARUTO!**" Hurla de tristesse Kurama en posant son regard sur son porteur qui ne bougeait plus.

Obito fixa du regard le Bijû à neuf queues.

"**Toi! Tu vas pay-**" Kyûbi arrêta soudain de parler et ses yeux prirent une allure violette... Kyûbi venait de tomber sous le pouvoir du Rinnegan d'Obito.

"Tu as même réussi à gagner le respect et la sympathie d'un Bijû représentant la colère et la haine... Alors que je représente les ténèbres... Tu es la lumière dans sa forme la plus pure... La plus parfaite..." Murmura Obito.

Obito posa sa main contre la gorge de l'Uzumaki inconscient... Comme convenu, Naruto avait survécu à la libération de son Bijû comme sa mère...

Les paupières de Naruto bougèrent montrant qu'il commença à rêver... Obito bougea une mèche de cheveux qui lui obstruait la vue et regarda intensément Naruto... Soudain les yeux d'Obito commencèrent à briller de mille feux...

Naruto commença à convulser tandis qu'une transformation physique s'opérait... Ses cheveux blonds, preuve de sa filiation avec Namikaze Minato commencèrent à devenir noir... Peu à peu sa ressemblance avec son père disparu...

Lorsqu'il eut fini... Un subtile mélange entre Uzumaki Kushina et Uchiha Obito lui faisait face...

"J'ai été... Je suis et Je serai le père que tu n'as jamais eu... Même si tu ne comprendras pas mes actes jusqu'à la fin... Mon cadeau pour toi est la possibilité du Mokuton... et le Sharingan... Les deux capacités que j'avais quand j'étais seulement âgé de seize ans... Ses deux capaciés vont t'aider dans ta nouvelle maison..." Murmura Obito en caressant les cheveux de son oeuvre.

"Je suis limité à cette dimension... Dû au Jûbi mais je peux encore envoyer des choses ou des personnes avec cette capacité... Mais son efficacité a atteint un tout nouveau niveau..." Expliqua au garçon endormi.

Obito toucha le front de Naruto et ceux-ci brillèrent durant quelques secondes... Naruto aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé.

Soudain plusieurs créatures blanche créé par Obito avec le pouvoir de Jûbi fusionnèrent avec Naruto.

"Tu es prêt... Toi pour ta nouvelle vie... Moi pour revoir Rin..." Déclara Obito avec un grand sourire.

_Kamui!_

Naruto disparu dans un vortex qui dura quelques secondes... Obito ferma les yeux pour sentir son lien avec son nouvel héritier disparaître peu à peu... Lorsqu'il fut coupé totalement, il sut que Naruto était arrivé à destination...

"Bien... J'arrives Rin!" Dit Obito alors qu'il poussa la totalité de sa puissance dans ses yeux qui devinrent d'un coup rouge sang avec neuf anneaux concentriques pourvu de 3 tomoe chacun.

Il sentit une souffrance indescriptible... Il effectua le plus vite possible les différents Mudra...

_Mugen Tsukiyomi..._

* * *

**Konoha...**

"Et c'est comme cela que j'ai fini mon combat contre Uchiha Madara..." Finit Senju Hashirama.

Soudain des cris fusèrent à travers le village... Cela attira l'attention de tout le monde. Les 4 Hokage sautèrent de la caverne et virent avec confusion la lune devenir rouge...

"Merde... Il a réussi." Hurla Orochimaru.

Sasuke ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la Lune... Cela voudrait dire que Naruto est...?

"Naruto serait mort?" Murmura-t'il.

Namikaze Minato tourna brusquement son regard vers lui avec effroi...

"Impossible! Je sent d'ici la présence de Kyûbi!" Hurla d'un coup le Yondaime Hokage.

Soudain il devint pâle en sentant quelque chose d'anormal...

"Sa présence... Elle disparaît..." Balbutia-t'il. "J'ai échoué..." Murmura-t'il tandis que des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux.

"Reprenez-vous Yondaime-san, nous pouvons toujours arrêter ce mégalomane se faisant passer pour Madara avec le véritable Madara..." Déclara Tobirama avec un froncement de sourcil.

"Oui... Je dois venger mon fils!" Se reprit Minato avec fureur.

Le groupe partit précipitamment vers le lieu de la bataille d'où se dégageaient d'énormes quantités de Chakra.

* * *

**Lieu de rassemblement des restes de l'Alliance...**

En un mouvement, toutes les têtes de l'Alliance se levèrent le ciel pour voir avec horreur la Lune devenir rouge... Ils avaient échoués...

"NON!" Hurla Hinata en voyant que l'homme qu'elle aimait était sûrement mort.

"Nous devons y retourner!" Ordonna Shikamaru.

"Enorme source de Chakra venant vers nous venant de Konoha!" Hurla un Shinobi capteur de Chakra.

"Konoha?!" Se demandèrent plusieurs Shinobi.

Soudain 9 personnes apparurent...

Uchiha Sasuke...

Uzumaki Karin...

Hozuki Suigetsu...

Juugo...

Shodaime Otokage... Orochimaru...

Shodaime Hokage... Senju Hashirama...

Nidaime Hokage... Senju Tobirama...

Sandaime Hokage... Sarutobi Hiruzen...

Yondaime Hokage... Namikaze Minato...

"Ce sont les...?!" Hurla un Shinobi dans le bonheur.

Minato se tourna vers eux.

"Nous n'avons pas le temps! Nous devons arrêter Madara!" Dit le Yondaime Hokage en continuant son chemin.

D'un mouvement la totalité des troupes suivirent le représentant de l'espoir... Hyûga Hinata suivit le plus vite possible le père de l'homme qu'elle aimait...

35 000 Ninja partirent vers le front pour leur liberté...

* * *

Obito regarda son œuvre... D'ici quelques minutes, la technique prendrait effet... L'instinct de se battre qui se trouve en chaque être humain disparaîtrait à jamais...

"Bientôt tu reviendras Rin... Non pas en tant qu'humaine mais en tant que Déesse..." Murmura Obito alors que des larmes de joies coulaient de ses yeux. "La Déesse de ce nouveau monde..." Finit-il avec un sourire alors qu'il sentait sa technique prendre effet...

Dans la vallée ou se tenait la bataille entre Bee, Kakashi et Madara... Les renforts venaient d'arriver... Hashirama fonça vers Madara mais sentit soudainement une appréhension dont il ne comprenait pas le sens...

"Il a réussi..." Déclara Madara aors qu'il sentit qu'il n'était plus un mort réincarné... Il se sentait vivant!

La lune devenue rouge devint violette... L'atmosphère bleuté de la planète devient à son tour violette...

Peu à peu tout le monde sentit un nouveau sentiment... La joie de se battre les abandonna... Un sentiment de paix les parcouru...

De par ce monde... Les personnes qui étaient mortes durant les guerres Shinobi se levèrent une fois de plus...

"Uzumaki Mito! Je la sens! Mon amour!" S'écria Hashirama.

"Je vais t'accompagner... Mon ami..." Dit Madara, toute forme de haine effacée de son comportement.

"Mon fils... Vas-tu revenir?" Se demanda Minato.

Soudain une présence oppressante se fit ressentir...

"Non... Mais ta femme reviendra tout comme Rin..." Déclara le nouveau dieu de ce monde, Nidaime Rikudô Sennin, Uchiha Obito.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui...

"Toutes les personnes qui sont mortes sont revenues... Tout les Kage... Tous les civils." Informa Obito. "J'ai réalisé le rêve du Shodaime Rikudô Sennin..." Déclara Obito avec un petit sourire.

Les troupes commencèrent à se regarder... Puis peu à peu ils commencèrent à applaudir...

Obito songea que l'illusion était devenu réalité... Tels étaient les pouvoirs du Sage... Il ressentit une source de Chakra qu'il n'avait pas capté depuis années... Rin...

"Rin j'arrive..." Dit Obito en allant vers elle.

Petit à petit, toute la surface de la terre succomba à l'illusion... Mugen Tsukiyomi avait réussi... Même si pour la plupart Uchiha Obito était la personnification du mal... Le mal n'était qu'une question de point de vue...

* * *

**Hi no Kuni... Durant la deuxième guerre mondiale Shinobi... Dans une dimension proche de la nôtre...**

Une silhouette était couché sur le sol... Et autour d'elle se trouvait 4 monstres blanc qui le surveillait... Jusqu'à son réveil...

Uzumaki Naruto ne s'était pas encore réveillé de son sommeil forcé. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps... Il devrait d'abord parler avec le créateur...

Soudain ils sentirent une source de Chakra venir vers eux... L'une des créatures alla vers la personne qui était la source de ce Chakra...

Il devait tout faire pour le protéger... Ordre du Créateur...

* * *

Naruto se réveilla dans une plaine enneigée... Des montagnes l'entourant... Et alors qu'il se posait des questions sur l'endroit ou il se trouvait, une source de chaleur se fit ressentir derrière lui.

Quand il se retourna, il vit derrière lui Uchiha Obito qui le regardait calmement... Naruto se releva rapidement et se mit en posture de combat... Quand il l'appela le pouvoir de Kyûbi pour se défendre, rien ne lui répondit.

"Cela ne sert à rien... Je t'ai enlevé ton Bijû... Mais l'échange a été équivalent, ne t'inquiète pas." Sourit Obito.

"Hein? De quoi parles-tu?" Demanda Naruto avec un froncement de sourcil.

Obito avança vers lui regardant fixement une montagne de l'autre côté...

"D'après toi, ou sommes-nous?" Demanda Obito.

"Kaminari no Kuni ou Yuki no Kuni... Mais la neige n'avait-elle pas disparu...?" Se demanda Naruto en faisant attention que son ennemi ne l'attaque pas.

"Tu as faux... Nous sommes dans ton esprit..." Déclara Obito.

"Impossible! Mon esprit était un égout!" S'affola Naruto.

"Ton esprit n'était pas en paix... Maintenant il est... Calmes-toi... La guerre est terminé... Mugen Tsukiyomi a été lancé quand je t'ai enlevé Kyûbi... Et tu n'es plus dans ton monde..." Dit Obito alors que Naruto devint de plus en plus pâle.

"Comment ça je ne suis plus dans mon monde..." Demanda Naruto.

"La paix est arrivée... Cependant ta puissance aurait résisté au Mugen Tsukiyomi... C'est pourquoi je t'ai envoyé dans un nouveau monde, dans une nouvelle maison ou tu pourras faire le voeu de ton défunt sensei... Dans nôtre monde, mon rêve surpassait le tien mais dans celui-ci, je ne suis pas encore né... Dans ce monde, Jiraya, Tsunade et Orochimaru ne se sont pas encore battu contre Sanchouô no Hanzô mais cela ne serait tardé. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps!" Déclara Obito.

"Que veux-tu dire?" Dit Naruto alors qu'il essaya d'assimiler l'idée qu'il était dans un nouveau monde et dans le passé.

"Précédemment je t'ai dit que j'avais donné un cadeau contre Kyûbi... Ce ou plutôt ces cadeaux sont le Sharingan et le Mokuton..." Déclara Obito. "Ils t'aideront à te former une réputation digne de celle de Madara et d'Hashirama." Commença Obito. "Si le monde te respecte, alors ton voeu sera réalisé!" Finit Obito.

"Mais ma famille, mes amis...?" Demanda Naruto avec tristesse.

Obito tourna son regard vers lui et lui offrit un sourire serein.

"Grâce à mon pouvoir, je t'ai changé physiquement et génétiquement... Tu n'es plus le fils du Yondaime Hokage... Mais mon fils et celui de ta mère originelle... Un test déclarera que tu es un Uchiha et un Uzumaki! Actuellement le Clan Uchiha de Konoha et le Clan Uzumaki d'Uzushio vivent encore... Je suis sûr que quand tu dévoîleras ton héritage, le mien. Tu trouveras sûrement une puissante Kunoichi qui voudra bien être avec toi... Senju Tsunade est jeune... Elle n'a pas encore rencontré Katô Dan... Sache une dernière chose, le Mokuton n'est pas un Kekkei Genkai..." Taquina Obito.

"Hmm?" Demanda Naruto.

"Senju Hashirama le pensait mais il n'a jamais découvert comme le passer... Mais Madara a découvert qu'au même titre que le Jinton d'Iwa, le Mokuton est un Kekkei Tôta et doit être insoufflé dans une personne comme l'a fait Madara pour moi en insérant Shiro no Zetsu en moi. Ou comme je l'ai fait pour toi avec le Mokuton. Ton Sharingan est simplement un effet de l'Izanagi sur toi quand je t'ai changé génétiquement. Bref, si tu rejoins Konoha, ne donne le Mokuton qu'à ceux à qui tu fais confiance, de préférance des Senju ou Uchiha..." Demanda Obito.

"Une nouvelle vie... Une nouvelle maison... Konoha ou Uzushio? Mokuton et Sharingan?" Murmura Naruto avec incrédulité.

"Dépêchons-nous! Actuellement mes créations gardent ton corps en sécurité mais l'ennemi est puissant! Et je te conseille de te diriger vers Ame. De plus mes sbires vont se multiplier comme les Zetsu et ont ordre de t'obéir comme le fit Zetsu... Zetsu a été créé par Madara et m'a obéi." Informa Obito.

"Hmm?" Demanda Naruto.

"Tu as besoin de connaissances pour savoir survivre dans ce monde... Je vais te donner une base de connaissance pour apprendre à maîtriser le Mokuton... Et celle pour le Sharingan avec un peu de Jutsu car ton Rasenshuriken ne t'es plus disponible..." Demanda Obito.

"Si j'ai changé de monde... Alors effectivement, je ne peux plus utiliser les crapauds mais je peux encore devenir un Sage... Donc il m'est encore disponible." Dit Naruto.

Obito alla vers lui et toucha son front et soudain Naruto eut une sensation de vertige en voyant des centaines de flash, fournies d'information... Des souvenirs ne lui appartenant pas. Il ferma les yeux pour aider l'assimilation...

Quand Obito enleva ses doigts, le flot de souvenir et de connaissances arrêta d'apparaître...

"Je..." Commença Naruto.

"Je vais maintenant disparaître Naruto... Survis et instaure la paix à ta façon." Déclara Obito alors qu'il commença à scintiller comme une étoile et disparu petit à petit.

"Mais..." Réessaya Naruto mais Obito le coupa une fois de plus.

"Adieu." Obito disparu définitivement.

Naruto resta un long moment dans le silence à analyser les informations reçues... Il pourrait sauver ce monde... Et détruire Madara.

"Allons sauver 3 Shinobi à Ame." Dit Naruto alors qu'il sentit qu'il retournait à la surface, dans le monde réel.

* * *

**Dans le monde réel... Hi no Kuni... Plaine non loin de la frontière...**

Un Shinobi revint rapidement vers sa base suivit par une créature blanche qui essaya de le tuer. Il avait sentit un Chakra comparable avec un Bijû et alors qu'il y était presque une créature avait surgit des sols. Soudain une présence immense se fit ressentir.

_Mokuton! Shichurô no Jutsu!_

Il vit avec horreur et effroi une prison de Bois l'enfermer! Ce n'était pas possible! Quand il se retourna vers l'ennemi, il vit un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs le regarder et dans ses yeux le Sharingan! Alors que des tentacules de bois sortaient de son dos. Quatres créatures blanches l'entouraient.

_Est-ce un Senju et un Uchiha? _Pensa l'homme avec terreur.

"Vous...vous... êtes un Senju?" Demanda l'homme pour gagner du temps, ses alliés allaient sûrement venir vers ici pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

L'homme ne lui répondit pas... Il se contenta de rester là à le regarder.

Naruto vit l'homme qui l'aurait sûrement tué si ce n'était pas pour les enfants du Jûbi qui le protégeait.

"Je vais te laisser ici..." Déclara Naruto.

_Il pourra fournir l'information que j'ai le Mokuton... La peur d'un Deuxième Senju Hashirama fera le reste... _Pensa Naruto qui se dirigea vers la frontière d'Ame.

Le Shinobi de Kumo regarda le Senju l'abandonner en pleine nature. Il sentit l'homme partir vers l'Ouest... Soit Iwa, soit Ame, Soit Suna.

Etait-il de Konoha? Sûrement.

Il dut attendre au moins une heure avant de voir enfin les renforts venir vers lui. Il fut libéré quelques minutes plus tard... Si ce n'était pas pour la prison de bois, ces amis l'auraient traités de fou pour avoir osé revendiquer la présence d'utilisateur de Mokuton.

Plus loin Naruto s'arrêta quand l'une des créatures l'interpella.

"Hmm?" grogna Naruto.

Il ne faisait pas encore confiance à ses être fait de Chakra naturel.

"Nous devons nous battre contre Hanzo dans un mois... Nous vous conseillons de découvrir les possibilités de votre Mokuton et Sharingan... Le créateur vous a fourni des attaques dans les 5 éléments..." Fournit la créature.

"D'accord." Dit Naruto.

"Vous devriez vous entraîner Maître..." Conseilla une autre créature.

"Hmm... Comment dois-je vous appeler? Quel est votre nom?" Demanda Naruto avec le sourcil levé.

"Nom?" Demanda curieusement la troisième créature.

La quatrième s'avança pour attirer leur attention.

"Le créateur ne nous a pas nommé... Il n'a pas eu le temps... C'est à vous que revient la possibilité de nous nommer." Dit la créature. "Par préférence, nous sommes une seule et même entité." Déclara la même créature.

"Obito... Par votre créateur." Demanda Naruto.

"Ce serait un honneur." Déclarèrent d'une même voix les 4 créatures appelées Obito.

Naruto regarda les alentours et sentit autour de lui grâce à sa connexion avec l'environnement tout ce qu'il y avait à une centaine de kilomètres...

"Comment allons-nous nous cacher?" Demanda Naruto avec curiosité.

"Le créateur nous a fourni des connaissances en Kekkai de sécurité." Déclara Obito 1.

"Ok. Vous avez déclaré que vous pouviez vous multipliez... Comment?" Demanda Naruto.

"Par la même façon que Shiro no Zetsu... Vous devez créer un arbre géant et y instaurez une partie de vos cellules mélangées avec du Chakra naturel propre au Mokuton... Nous pousserons comme des arbres." Informa Obito 3. "Et comme Shiro no Zetsu, nous n'aurons aucune frontière... Aucun moyen de nous détecter." Informa Obito 3.

"Nous vous conseillons de créer l'arbre dans un endroit à l'écart du monde civilisé..." Demanda Obito 2.

"Bien... D'abord commençons mon entraînement." Déclara Naruto.

Les 4 Obito commencèrent différent Mudra, une barrière verte enferma la vallée dans laquelle ils étaient dans une protection.

"Hai! Maître..." Déclarèrent les 4 Obito en se mettant en posture de combat.

"Chakra Suiton..." Commença Obito 1.

"Chakra Doton..." Continua Obito 2.

"Forme le Chakra Mokuton..." Finit Obito 3.

"Commencez." Ordonna Obito 4.

Naruto s'élança vers eux... Pour un avenir meilleur...

* * *

**Kumogakure no Satô... Bureau du Sandaime Raikage...**

E, le Sandaime Raikage, avait les mains qui tremblotaient... Une peur sans nom l'avait pris... Il y a de cela quelques minutes, un oiseau informateur lui avait fourni une information capitale... Une information de classe S...

Un Senju porteur du Mokuton existait!

Son nom n'était pas connu... Mais il comptait quand même le mettre dans le Bingo Book.

De plus, ce Senju avait le Sharingan!

Etait-ce ses vrais yeux ou était-ce de faux yeux?

"Narui!" Hurla E.

"Hai? Raikage-sama?" Demanda la jeune femme.

"Envoie ce message au représentant du Bingo Book... Dans la section classe S." Informa E.

Narui avait l'air choqué, les ninja de classe S étaient rares. Surtout quand on les découvrait!

D'habitude, un ninja de classe S était connu auparavant passant de C, B o par le temps et ses réalisations.

"Envoyez aussi un message aux espions pour les avertir de cet homme."

**Bingo book**

**Nom: **Senju Uchiha

**Prénom: **/

**Lignée: **Mokuton et Sharingan.

**Village: **Présumé de Konoha (pas sûr).

**Signe distinctif: **Long cheveux noirs, porte une longue robe noir... Accompagné de 4 créatures blanches.

**Passé: **/

**Niveau: **Classe S.

**Force: **Mokuton: Shichurô no Jutsu.

Doton: /

Suiton:/

Sharingan: 3 tomoe.

**Position: **Vu pour la dernière fois en direction de l'Ouest (Iwa, Suna ou Ame).

**Prime: **25 000 000 de Ryo: Vivant.

0 Ryo: Mort.

**Avertissement: **Accompagné par des créatures. A engager avec prudence.

Narui regarda le papier avec une délicatesse religieuse. Levant les yeux vers son chef, elle partit pour le bureau du Bingo Book.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que les espions d'Iwa et de Konoha connaîtraient l'information dans moins d'une semaine et dans moins de 2 semaines, les deux villages auraient été notifiés.

La réputation de Naruto était en marche!

**Fin du Chapitre 1.**


	2. Non Senju mais Uzumaki

**Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto**

**Naruto ne m'appartient pas...**

**Commentaire:**

**Traduction:**

**Chapitre 2: ****Non Senju mais Uzumaki…**

Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils étaient dans cette plaine à attendre les ordres, ils avaient dû repousser des Shinobi d'Iwa, de Kumo, d'Ame et de Kiri qui s'étaient invités dans les territoires d'Ame no Kuni pour s'amuser... Ame étant pratiquement le centre du continent élémentaire. Tous les jours des batailles avaient lieu dans le pays. Les pertes civiles et innocentes se comptaient par centaines.

Sanshouô no Hanzô utilisaient toutes les combines pour repousser l'envahisseur qui essayaient de revendiquer l'endroit comme son territoire. Le fait qu'il défend ce territoire avec acharnement revenait du fait que ses parents (qui étaient civiles) avaient été tués simplement parce que leur maison avait été trop près de la frontière... Hanzô n'avait jamais pardonné cet acte aux autres nations... Mais il prenait un intérêt malsain à essayer de tuer les Ninja d'Iwa et de Konoha...

La présence du camp de Konoha avec à sa tête Senju Tsunade avait bien sûr repousser une bonne partie des ennemis. Le nom "Senju" provoquait toujours cette même peur... La peur de Senju Hashirama...

De son côté, la belle Senju attendait avec impatience l'arrivée des troupes de Jiraya et de celle d'Orochimaru. Avec celles-ci, ils comptaient attaquer le quartier générale de Hanzô. Ce ne serait pas une mince affaire... Après tout, Hanzô était presque aussi puissant que le Sandaime Hokage nommé Shinobi no Kami.

Hanzô et Sarutobi Hiruzen étaient rivales après tout...

Elle espérait juste que s'ils échouaient, qu'ils n'y auraient pas trop de morts. Tsunade priait chaque jour que cette guerre finisse après tout, la précédente avait tué son grand-oncle, Senju Tobirama. Il s'était battu contre les frères de Kumo, Kinkaku et Ginkaku.

Brisant toute tentative de paix entre Kumo et Konoha.

Mais d'après ses espions, Kumo s'était rétracté d'un coup! Il y avait eu une raison... Tsunade était curieuse de savoir quoi et c'est avec l'arrivée de Jiraya qu'elle le saurait. Qui ou quoi pourrait effrayer Kumo à un tel point que le village rappellerait ses troupes?

Reposant ses yeux quelques minutes en déposant le rapport qu'elle avait en main, Tsunade songea que peut-être la guerre se finissait... Mais ce serait trop espéré.

"Tsunade-sama!" Hurla un Shinobi qui courut vers sa tente et brisa le silence.

Tsunade se leva d'un bond pour aller voir l'homme qui l'appelait. Cela devait être urgent si le Shinobi courrait. Quand elle sortit de sa tente, l'homme se posta devant elle.

"Oui?" Demanda Tsunade avec impatience.

"Jiraya-sama et Orochimaru-sama avec leurs troupes sont en vues..." Déclara l'homme qui s'était agenouillé devant elle.

"Bien préparez-vous! Ordonnez que l'on se prépare à déménager." Ordonna Tsunade.

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" Dit l'homme qui disparu dans un Shunshin.

Tsunade alla mettre son armure et se prépara pour l'assaut qui serait sûrement dans quelques heures, le temps que les troupes se reposent de leur voyage et fassent leur retrouvaille.

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'un millier de soldat arrivèrent devant le camp et se reposèrent tandis que les capteurs se mirent au travail pour savoir si il y avait un ou des ennemis à proximité. Orochimaru et Jiraya vinrent vite vers elle, non pas avec joie mais avec du soucis dans leurs yeux.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi avez-vous une tête de déterré?" Demanda Tsunade avec un froncement de sourcil.

"Konoha a reçu une information capitale venant des espions de Kumo... Je suppose que tu as remarqué que Kumo s'est rétracté... Une bonne partie de leur troupe rentre au pays." Informa Jiraya.

"Oui, j'ai remarqué, va à l'essentiel. Cela fait une semaine que j'attend votre venue pour savoir ce qu'il se passe!" S'énerva Tsunade au bord de la crise de nerf.

"Un shinobi de Kumo a été attaqué par un Senju portant le Mokuton..." Déclara Orochimaru avec le plus grand sérieux.

Tsunade ne bougea plus et devint de plus en plus pâle.

"Ce n'est pas le meilleur... Ce Senju possède aussi le Sharingan, à Konoha, je peux te dire que c'est une vrai pagaille entre les anciens de ton clan et ceux du clan Uchiha. Il y aurait des rumeurs comme quoi un(e) Uchiha et un(e) Senju se serait échappé pour faire un gosse en toute tranquillité. Ils veulent envoyer des Shinobi pour le retrouver et le renvoyer au bercaille." Informa Jiraya avec un grand sourire.

"Tout ce qu'on a de lui est une représentation sur papier de lui venant de Kumo... Ils l'ont mis dans le Bingo Book. Et ils le veulent vivant. Sûrement pour la lignée." Dit Orochimaru.

"Et enfin, j'ai envoyé des espions à sa dernière position mais il y a deux jours, il aurait été vu dans Ame... Ici dans le pays." Informa Jiraya qui souriait de plus en plus.

"Il ne peut pas être de la lignée de Grand-père, jamais il n'aurait trompé Mito-baa-sama!" S'insurgea Tsunade qui voyaient les regards de ces coéquipiers.

"Qu'il soit un bâtard ou une personne d'une autre lignée, il faut que nous le ramenions... La possibilité qu'il y ait un nouveau porteur de la lignée de ton Grand-père est trop grande pour laisser passer..." Informa Orochimaru se référant aux ordres reçues du conseil de Konoha.

"Ils veulent faire quoi?!" Demanda Tsunade.

"Acte de restauration de Clan... Même si ils restent des Senju, la possibilité d'avoir le Mokuton est trop grande." Dit Jiraya qui enviait un peu le type.

"Ils vont faire de lui une usine à bébé!" S'énerva Tsunade.

"Tsunade! Tu préfères laisser ton clan disparaître?" Demanda Orochimaru.

"Comment sa?" Demanda Tsunade avec qui se calma tout d'un coup pour savoir ou il venait en venir.

"Cela fait des décennies que l'on attend un quelconque signe de l'apparition de votre lignée... Les autres villages essaient de tuer tous les Senju existant! Vous étiez des centaines, vous n'êtes plus que quelques dizaines de membres... C'est une chance inespérée pour votre clan pour qu'il puisse survivre!" Lui expliqua Orochimaru.

"Mon clan ne meurt pas!" Hurla Tsunade. "Ose encore une fois insinué cela et tu mourras!" Menaça Tsunade.

"La ferme Tsunade! Il n'a pas tort, même Mito-sama l'a remarqué! Elle veut rencontrer ce Senju. Elle a ordonné à Sensei de le rechercher..." Dit sérieusement Jiraya alors qu'il retenait Tsunade.

"Mito-baa-sama l'a ordonné?" Tsunade était choquée. Était-ce si important d'avoir cette lignée?

"Reposons-nous quelques instants, profites de notre sieste pour réfléchir Tsunade... Après, nous irons nous battre contre Hanzô... Et après cela, on recherchera cet homme." Déclara Jiraya.

Orochimaru qui était resté silencieux hocha de la tête et alla vers la tente de Tsunade. Le camp allait devenir silencieux pour les prochaines heures.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua une créature blanche les regardant... Celle-ci se renfonça dans le sol sans être détecté.

* * *

Naruto regarda ce qui devrait être le champ de bataille entre les forces de Konoha et celle d'Ame. Il avait créé un arbre de taille moyenne et y avait insufflé une partie de son chakra, cet arbre serait temporaire... Les entités appelées Obito n'étaient plus 4 mais 26. Une bonne partie était partit en reconnaissance parmi ce monde.

Pendant ce temps là, il avait abusé massivement de la technique du Kage Bunshin pour apprendre les technique qu'Obito lui avait léguer ainsi qu'apprendre à maîtriser son Mokuton.

Il devait mettre la main sur un Bijû pour que le monde le respecte... Et pour qu'il ait une invocation en cas de problème. D'après ces recherches le Yonbi de Kusa était encore en sa possession et n'avait pas encore été volé par Iwa... Il n'avait qu'à le prendre discrètement...

Alors qu'il réfléchissait sur ses futurs plans, l'un des Obito apparut.

"Maître... Konoha est au courrant de votre présence dans le pays... Dû aux espions de Jiraya. Ils ont ordre de vous ramener à Konoha. Uzumaki Mito vous veut pour savoir comment vous avez eu la lignée. Et enfin pour propager votre lignée dans Konoha." Déclara Obito 14.

"Hmm... Ils ont été rapides... Qui aurait cru qu'une Uzumaki puisse avoir un tel comportement... mais vu leur état de détresse, c'est compréhensible." Dit Naruto.

"Quelle est l'étape à suivre Maître?" Demanda Obito 14.

Naruto réfléchit quelques minutes. Que devrait-il faire, dès qu'il serait entre les mains de Konoha, celle-ci ne voudrait plus le lâcher... Mais il pourrait ainsi effectuer une plus grande pression.

Un autre Obito apparut...

"Maître, le Jinchûriki de Yonbi no Saru a été repéré! Nous attendons vos ordres!" Dit Obito 7.

"Il nous reste encore quelques heures avant la confrontation... Nous avons le temps." Dit Naruto suivant Obito qui posa sa main sur lui pour qu'il fusionne avec le sol.

"Qu'allons-nous faire avec ce Bijû?" Demanda Obito 14.

"Elle va envoyer un message aux nations que je suis aussi capable de maîtriser les Bijû... Comme jadis Hashirama-sama l'a fait..." Dit Naruto alors qu'ils étaient réapparus à plusieurs kilomètres de Kusagakure no Satô.

* * *

Naruto sentit effectivement la présence d'un Bijû à proximité... Désolé Yonbi... Mais cela était pour le plus grand bien.

Il alla vers la position du Jinchûriki et vit que celui-ci lui tournait le dos...

"Tu dois être le Senju dont le monde parle actuellement..." Parla le jinchûriki en sentant le Chakra raffiné et dont l'odeur ressemblait à celle des arbres du nouvel arrivant.

"Je ne suis pas un Senju..." Alors que les yeux de Naruto se changèrent dans le Sharingan.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici?" Demanda l'homme qui avait une petite idée.

"Pour ton Bijû..." L'informa Naruto.

"Hn... Tu sais que je ne l'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement que tu ne le crois... Je n'ai qu'à abaisser légèrement mon Chakra et Kusa sera averti de ma détresse." L'avertit le Jinchûriki.

"Ils ne viendront pas nous déranger... Tu peux en être certain." Dit Naruto.

"Hn..." Grogna l'homme.

_Yôton! Shakukaryugan no Jutsu!_

Des bombes de laves allèrent rapidement vers Naruto qui les esquiva facilement. Il fonça rapidement vers le Jinchûriki dans l'intention de le mettre hors d'état de nuire...

_Kâton! Gouka Messhitsu!_

Un voile de feu destructeur quitta la bouche de Naruto pour anéantir tout sur son passage... L'homme évita avec empressement l'attaque de zone pour me regarder avec un air calculateur.

"Certainement un Uchiha... Mais dis-moi ou as-tu appris cela? Jamais je n'ai vu cette attaque et pourtant j'en connais tout un rayon en attaque de feu Uchiha, m'étant mesuré à des centaines d'entre eux..." Demanda calmement le Jinchûriki de Yonbi no Saru.

_Obito n'avait peut-être pas tort... Mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à usurper l'identité d'un ancêtre... Mais insinuer que je suis son descendant pourrait peut-être servir aussi d'intimidation envers mes ennemis... _Pensa Naruto avec un froncement de sourcil. _Obito n'est pas encore venu en vie tandis que Kushina oui... Officiellement mes parents seront Uchiha Obito, fils d'Uchiha Madara et Uzumaki Yushina... Cela ressemble beaucoup à Kushina..._

"Tu ne veux pas répondre?" Demanda l'homme qui fonça droit sur Naruto.

_Le petit-fils du plus puissant porteur de Sharingan... D'après certains de ses souvenirs, Obito aurait découvert que Madara a effectivement eu des descendants avec une femme en picolant, un soir. Mais ceux-ci sont morts... Autant en profiter... De plus si j'ai bien compris, mon ADN a assimilé celui d'Obito et de Zetsu m'accordant au passage les cellules d'Hashirama et de Madara... Pour un test sanguin, la preuve sera incontestable... _Pensa Naruto, heureux de son raisonnement.

"A quoi penses-tu?" Réitéra-t'il sa question en évitant un coup de pied de Naruto qui réduisit en poussière plusieurs dizaines de mètres carrés de terres en poussière.

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi mes attaques, mes aptitudes au combat dépassent de loin celles des Uchiha de Konoha...?" Demanda à son tour, Naruto avec un petit sourire.

_Autant lui répondre, il mourra de toute façon..._Pensa Naruto avant de froncer les sourcils. _Etrange, il y a quelques semaines, jamais je n'aurai osé tuer froidement un inconnu... Jusqu'à même lui arracher son Bijû simplement pour le plaisir... Serait-ce l'influence des souvenirs d'Obito qui me font agir comme cela? _S'alarma Naruto, devenu conscient du problème. _De plus, je ne pouvais jamais être aussi calme avant... Le Chakra Yin fabriqué par le Sharingan que m'a créé Obito me change de plus en plus..._

Tellement occupé par ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas le coup venir et fut éjecté violemment contre un rocher créant ainsi un voile de fumée le recouvrant. Naruto secoua la tête pour enlever rapidement de ses longs cheveux noirs, la poussière.

"Pas mal du tout." Commenta Naruto, reprenant son attention sur le champ de bataille.

"Toujours vivant." S'exclama l'homme qui pensait qu'il était mort.

"Tche... Idiot." Prononça Naruto. Il fit rapidement les différents Mudra.

_Kâton! Goukka Mekkyaku!_

Un mur de feu se dirigea vers son adversaire qui eut un air choqué en voyant une telle technique. La moitié de la vallée commença à brûler. Les flammes se propageant partout dans un enfer de chaleur et de destruction.

"Une technique de feu classe S... Voir plus. Digne de votre ancêtre, Uchiha Madara." Commenta l'homme qui n'avait pas échappé totalement à l'attaque. Son bras ayant été consummé.

Naruto éprouva un nouveau respecr pour l'homme qui resta là calmement alors qu'en réalité il devait souffrir le martyre. Son niveau de maîtrise de soi devait être immense.

"Bien je vais te répondre... Je suis Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto, fils d'Uchiha Obito qui est lui même le fils d'Uchiha Madara." Mentit Naruto en douceur.

"Tout s'explique... Mais même si cela répond à ma question, pourquoi m'avoir répondu... Je suis ton ennemi!" Dit l'homme qui essayait de le déchiffrer pour découvrir le mystère qui lui faisait face.

"Car tu n'auras pas l'occasion de partager ta découverte avec tes semblables." Dit Naruto qui fonça vers le Jinchûriki à pleine vitesse.

L'homme effectua rapidement les mudra tandis qu'une couche de Chakra démoniaque l'enveloppa.

"Tiens prend sa!" Dit l'homme avant de disparaître dans un flamboiement de lave.

_Yôton! Kakazan no Jutsu!_

Une énorme vague de lave visqueuse partit en direction de Naruto qui regarda admiratif l'attaque s'écraser contre une montagne et faire une explosion gigantesque. Voyant que l'Uchiha était toujours là, il réunit ses forces dans ses mains pour une technique puissante, sa carte maîtresse... S'il survivait à cela, il devrait partir...

_Yôton! Kyodaina bakuhatsu no yōgan!_

Il tapa fortement ses poings contre le sol alors que des fissures dans le sol se répandait partout, une épaisse fumée jaune et orange en sortait... Soudain un déluge de feu et de lave sortit du sol telle une éruption d'un volcan...

Naruto partit avec la queue entre les jambes, cette attaque ferait aussi déguerpir un Bijû, le temps de revenir quand l'attaque serait terminé. Il n'avait pas encore assez développé ses techniques de bois pour résister à une telle puissance de destruction. Ayant trouvé une petite cachette temporaire, il attendait patiemment que son ennemi épuise inutilement sa force. Quand il sentit enfin que l'attaque s'arrêtait, il entendit son ennemi s'exclamer.

"La deuxième venue de Senju Hashirama, mon cul!" Ricana l'homme.

Le voile de Chakra démoniaque le recouvrait encore...

"Chakra démoniaque...Hein." Grogna Naruto. Il sauta vers l'homme à haute vitesse, ce n'est que par instinct que le Jinchûriki put éviter de se faire assommer par derrière.

_Mokuton! Mokusatsu Shibari!_

Des centaines de ronces sortirent du sol et essayèrent de s'enrouler autour de l'ennemi de Naruto. Avec la présence du Chakra démoniaque, les ronces durcirent cependant la vitesse de l'ennemi dépassa celle de la technique.

"Je vois... Tu comptes me dompter avec la manipulation du bois... Mais vois-tu, jamais je ne me laisserai attraper!" Éructa l'homme avant de s'enfuir dans un Shunshin.

Naruto secoua la tête d'ennui... Il perdrait du temps à le rechercher. Naruto se fia à ses dons en capteur pour retrouver l'homme qui se dirigea rapidement vers la barrière qui le retenait. Il allait droit vers Kusagakure no Satô.

_Shunshin!_

Naruto le rattrapa en quelques minutes...

"Tu pars déjà?" Demanda Naruto avec un petit sourire coquin.

Il n'entendit pas de réponses mais vit l'homme se presser pour les distancer. Naruto eut une petite idée en tête se rappelant du combat contre Madara après que celui-ci les ai atomisé avec un double Chibaku Tensei. Avec un petit sourire, il effectua les Mudra tout en plongeant une énorme masse de Chakra dans le sol...

Celui se fissura... Naruto claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre...

_MOKUTON! JUKAI KÔTAN!_

Naruto hurla l'attaque tellement fort que l'écho se répandit sur plusieurs kilomètres... Contrairement à Madara ou Hashirama... Ce n'est pas un millier d'arbre qui sortit mais seulement quelques centaines...

_Je dois encore amélioré l'attaque... _Pensa Naruto avec un sourire désabusé.

Même si l'attaque n'étant pas très puissante comparé aux Titans qu'étaient Madara et Hashirama, celles-ci fut quand même assez puissante pour happer le pauvre Jinchûriki et l'étouffer...

Le pauvre se démenait en vain... Jusqu'à s'épuiser totalement... Le pouvoir de son démon fut absorbé par les arbres qui furent renforcés. Naruto se dirigea vers lui et ouvrit sa paupière. Il regarda la réaction de sa pupille et vit qu'il était inconscient.

"Bien commençons l'extraction..." Dit Naruto alors que 6 pilonnes de Bois sortirent du sol pour les entourer. "Bien ton sceau n'a pas l'air très compliqué..." Murmura qui activa son Sharingan pour accélérer le travail. "Obito a bien ouvert celui du Kyûbi qui était sur ma mère." Rationalisa Naruto avec mauvaise humeur.

L'heure passa, Naruto essaya différente façon de l'ouvrir pour n'arriver qu'à l'échec...

"Maître... Peut-être devriez-vous exercer votre Sharingan sur la bête... Avec une simple clé comme celle du sceau du Kyûbi que vous portez encore... Après tout votre sceau était un sceau divin..." Conseilla Obito 4 qui venait d'arriver.

"Hn." Acquiesça Naruto. Il ouvrit l'oeil gauche de l'homme et poussa le plus de Chakra dans son œil se remémorant par l'un des souvenirs d'Obito, la façon de mettre un Bijû sous son pouvoir. Soudain il sentit une puissance incommensurable lui faire face. Et vit devant lui Un singe à cornes à quatre queues... Son Goku alias Yonbi no Saru.

Roi suprême des Singes et Fils du Sage des six chemins...

Le Bijû grogna mais ne put se protéger contre la volonté du Sharingan... Peu à peu ses yeux devinrent rouge comme le Dôjutsu... En même temps, le sceau du Hakke no Fûin apparut dans la main de Naruto et celui-ci le pressa avec une masse énorme Chakra... Les chaînes retenant le Bijû fondirent permettant au Singe de se libérer.

Naruto secoua la tête et se retrouva une fois de plus devant le Jinchûriki. 6 lignes de Fûinjutsu quittaient son corps pour former un cercle autour des six pilliers... L'homme commença à rougeoyer... Puis soudain les vêtements couvrant le torse brûlèrent... Le sceau contenant le Bijû prit l'aspect physique d'un trou noir...

Soudain, la tête massive d'un Singe de Chakra apparut et rugit! Yonbi no Saru sortit en grande pompe. La bête massive devint physique... Et fit un rugissement assez puissant pour ébranler la terre.

"Bien... Nous sommes prêt à toute éventualité..." Murmura Naruto qui fit différent mudra rapidement et se dirigea vers la bête.

_Shirû Keiyakû no Fûin!_

Un sceau apparut sur la fourrure du monstre.

"Bien ou allons-nous te cacher avant que je puisse t'invoquer...?" Murmura Naruto qui se maudit sous son souffle pour ne pas avoir prévu de cachette.

"Maître, pourquoi ne pas utiliser la tanière du Kyûbi? L'endroit ou Uchiha Madara lui-même a rencontré le Kyûbi." Demanda Obito 4 qui avait suivis toute la procédure dans le silence.

Naruto se tourna vers lui avec un sourire approbateur.

"Pas mal du tout comme idée." Sourit Naruto. "Allons-y!" S'exclama Naruto en laissant le cadavre de l'homme là.

Naruto posa ses mains sur Obito 4 et ceux-ci s'enfoncèrent dans le sol... En même temps, les 4 Obito qui avaient monté un Kekkai le désactivèrent et allèrent vers le Bijû à quatre queues... Il fallait se dépêcher car Kusa avait sûrement senti l'élan de Chakra de la bataille maintenant que la barrière avait été enlevée.

* * *

**Hi no Kuni... Kyûbi no Den...**

Naruto réapparut dans une caverne ou il sentait une présence qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis plus d'un mois... Les restes de Chakra du Kyûbi... Même après plus de 40 ans depuis qu'il avait été scellé dans Mito, sa présence se faisait encore sentir... Naruto regarda avec nostalgie l'endroit...

_Kurama... _Pensa Naruto avec tristesse. _Tu me manques mon ami... _Une larme coula de ses yeux.

"Maître... Cette cachette vous plaît-il?" Demanda Obito 4 en le regardant.

"Oui mais essayer de garder le Chakra du Kyûbi dans la tanière... Cela me calme de le sentir une fois de plus..." Répondit Naruto en respirant l'air rempli de Chakra.

"Hai!" Dit la créature blanche. "Maître, pouvez-vous invoquer Yonbi no Saru, Kusa vient vers lui..." Informa Obito 4.

"Hmm..." Grogna Naruto qui se pinça le pouce pour du sang et claqua sa main à terre en poussant du Chakra dans le sol.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_

Dans une explosion de fumée, le Démon singe à quatres queues apparut et suivant l'ordre mental de Naruto se coucha pour se reposer. Attendant les ordres de son maître.

* * *

**Plaine près de Kusagakure no Satô...**

Hittori Shinji regarda le corps du Jinchûriki de Yonbi no Saru... La présence de la bête était encore dans les environs mais son origine avait disparu... Le Bijû avait été volé... Mais qui pourrait faire cela...?

La réponse serait facile vu qu'ils étaient en guerre et chaque avantage sur l'ennemi était le bienvenu. Mais qui oserait faire cela? Mystère.

"Hittori-sama!" Hurla un Shinobi qui courrut vers lui.

"Nous avons trouvé des traces de Chakra de Namizoku dans une clairière. Et aussi un Chakra inconnu dans du... bois. Les capteurs disent que ce ne sont pas des arbres qui ont poussé naturellement..." Déclara l'homme.

Hittori eut soudain une idée qui lui faisait peur. Il n'aurait pas...? Mais du bois chargé de Chakra..?

"Senju..." Murmura Hittori avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. "Avertissez le bureau de Leader-sama... Envoyez un message au Bingo Book que le Senju porteur du Mokuton a volé le Yonbi no Saru." Ordonna Hittori avec empressement. "Et moi qui pensait que ce n'était qu'une rumeur..." Déclara-t'il avec de l'incrédulité.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui avec l'air choqué...

"Mais comment a-t'il fait pour le voler sans que nous le détections?" Demanda l'un de ses subordonnés.

"Je ne sais pas mais il faut améliorer notre système de surveillance si il a pu nous approcher sans que nous le sachions..." Expliqua Hittori. "Mais cela complique les choses... Si Konoha le reconnaît, nous serons forcés de les trahir et d'entrer en guerre avec eux." Dit Hittori.

Les Shinobi autour de lui grimacèrent quand ils comprirent cela... Se battre contre Konoha ne serait pas une mince affaire. Il faudrait qu'il s'allie avec un plus grand village comme Kiri, Kumo ou Iwa.

Iwa les trahirait sous la moindre faiblesse découverte...

Kumo exigerait de les annexer à leur patrie, Kaminari no Kuni. Le daimyô ne serait jamais d'accord.

Kiri les tueraient pour être faible.

Et Suna n'accepte pas d'aide extérieur... Tellement têtu.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches... Ils retournèrent à leur village avec la dépouille de leur Jinchûriki. Dans quelques heures, la nouvelle que le porteur du démon était mort serait dans tous le village.

Dans quelques jours, la nouvelle que Kusa n'avait plus de Bijû serait connu des villages principaux... Ainsi que son actuel possesseur.

**Bingo book**

**Nom: **Senju Uchiha

**Prénom: **/

**Lignée: **Mokuton et Sharingan.

**Village: **Origine en dehors de Konoha. Présumé de parent venant de Konoha.

**Signe distinctif: **Long cheveux noirs, porte une longue robe noir... Accompagné de 4 créatures blanches.

**Passé: **/

**Niveau: **Classe S.

**Force: **Mokuton: Shichurô no Jutsu, Jukai Kôtan.

Doton: /

Suiton:/

Sharingan: 3 tomoe.

Possède actuellement le Yonbi no Saru.

Peut faire des Kekkai le rendant indétectable.

Assez doué en Fûinjutsu pour briser le sceau d'un Jinchûriki.

**Position: **Vu pour la dernière fois en direction de l'Ouest (Iwa, Suna ou Ame). Présence détecté près de Kusa.

**Prime:**

Kumogakure no Satô: 25 000 000 de Ryo: Vivant.

0 Ryo: Mort.

Konohagakure no Satô: 60 000 000 de Ryo: Vivant.

0 Ryo: Mort.

Kusagakure no Satô: 15 000 000 de Ryo: Vivant.

20 000 000 de Ryo: Mort.

**Avertissement: **Accompagné par des créatures. A engager avec prudence. Peut désormais utiliser le Yonbi no Saru.

* * *

**En pleine soirée... Ame no Kuni... Vallée historique ou se passa le légendaire combat entre Orochimaru, Tsunade et Jiraya contre Sanshouô no Hanzô... Quelques heures après le combat entre Naruto et Namizoku...**

Ils se faisaient face... Trois contre Un... Les uns représentaient l'espoir d'un village à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres et de l'autre, un homme dont la seule conviction était de protéger jusqu'à la mort son village des envahisseurs.

Orochimaru, le dompteur de serpent...

Tsunade, la princesse limace...

Jiraya, l'ermite crapaud...

Versus...

Hanzô de la Salamandre, Invocateur de la Salamandre royale, Ibuse.

Autant le combat pourrait sembler déloyal... Autant avouer que l'homme faisait partit d'une époque où un Genin du passé pourrait facilement tuer un Jounin actuel... Les compétences des Shinobi faiblissaient avec le temps, voilà pourquoi un combat qui aurait eu comme résultat la défaite rapide d'Hanzô allait se terminer par la défaite de 3 petits parvenus se croyant au-dessus des autres Shinobi...

_Non... Ils ont eu l'arrogance de venir sur mes terres en apportant la guerre avec eux... Hiruzen, quand tu reverras tes animaux de compagnies, ils auront connus ce qu'est la véritable souffrance... _Pensa Hanzô avec un froncement de sourcil perceptible.

"Alors vieillard, veux-tu te rendre?" Babilla Jiraya alors que Tsunade lui lançait un regard noir.

Il ne vit pas le coup de poing venir sur sa tête.

"Triple idiot! Ce type est aussi puissant que Sensei! Fait donc attention!" Repprocha Tsunade en voyant l'imbécilité de son coéquipier.

"Tche." Grogna Orochimaru qui se frotta la tête en regardant ailleurs pour oublier la stupidité de ses deux coéquipiers. "Au lieu de vous frapper, préparez-vous au combat..." Conseilla Orochimaru en voyant le Kusarigama dégaîné d'Hanzô.

"Hmm... Le petit singe t'a bien élevé à ce que je vois..." Taquina Hanzô pour énerver les jeunes Shinobi qui lui faisaient face.

Tsunade et Jiraya dégaînèrent leur Kunai et prirent une position de combat dans leur style de Taijutsu différent. Orochimaru se positionna pour être prêt à lancer des techniques de Ninjutsu.

Hanzô les regarda... Et fit un seul Mudra de la main.

_Suiton! Suiryûdan no Jutsu!  
_

Et devant l'air choqué des 3 jeunes Shinobi, un Dragon aqueux d'une taille gigantesque apparut et se dirigea à haute vitesse sur eux.

"Putin! Cet enculé est aussi puissant que le Nidaime Hokage en technique de Suiton!" Hurla Orochimaru en esquivant rapidement la technique.

Tsunade et Jiraya l'évitèrent de peu pour se diriger droit vers leur adversaire. Orochimaru qui avait repris un appuit commença sa séquence de Mudra...

_Kâton! Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu!_

Le nuage ardent alla vers Hanzô... Cependant dût à la forte présence de pluie... La technique perdit de son efficacité. Jiraya et Tsunade fonctionnaient en Tandem pour essayer d'infliger un coup décisif sur le vieux Shinobi tout en évitant les lames du Kusarigama qui avaient déjà déchiré partiellement la veste de Jiraya...

Tsunade concentra une dernière fois son chakra dans son poing pour offrir un coup à Hanzô avant la venue du nuage ardent mais l'homme l'évita facilement et disparu dans un Shunshin pour ne pas être brûlé. Il fut rapidement suivit par Jiraya et Tsunade qui reprirent l'assaut.

Hanzô de son côté évitait facilement les pitoyables attaques... Au moins il faisait son exercice du soir... L'iryo-nin avait prescrit que s'était bon pour son coeur de faire l'exercice soit au matin, soit au soir.

Les deux jeunes Shinobi commencèrent sérieusement à perdre le contrôle de leurs émotions et voyant le regard d'ennui qu'arborait le visage d'Hanzô.

_Suiton! Daibakufu no Jutsu!_

Un raz-de-marée, cadeau d'Orochimaru, fonça droit sur eux et faillit les attraper tout les deux. Hanzô fut happé et se trouva projeter contre un rocher créant ainsi une épaisse fumée le recouvrant.

"Putin! Mais t'es fou Orochi-Teme!" Gueula Jiraya vers son camarade. "J'ai failli y passé!" L'admonesta l'ermite crapaud.

"Moi au moins, j'ai réussi à lui infliger des dégâts..." Ricana Orochimaru avec un air supérieur qui énerva Jiraya.

"Je ne le pense pas..." Déclara une voix venant de la fumée. "Tout ce que tu as fait est de légèrement déchirer le vêtement recouvrant mon torse. Ce n'est pas un grand exploit venant du sois-disant plus puissant Jounin de Konoha..." Ricana Hanzô qui sortit du nuage totalement indemne sauf pour la chemise déchirée.

Orochimaru prit sa remarque à coeur et se tourna vers lui en sifflant comme un serpent.

"Je vais te montrer la puissance du plus puissant Jounin de Konoha!" Menaça le dompteur de serpent, vexé.

"Viens je t'attend..." Dit Hanzô avec un grand sourire. "Prouve-moi ce que tu vaux..." Continua-t'il.

Orochimaru s'apprêta à sauter avant d'être retenu par Tsunade.

"Mais t'es fou! Il fait exprès de t'énerver Orochimaru-kun! T'allais lui sauter dessus et il n'aurait eu qu'à t'éviter puis te tuer!" Exprima durement Tsunade qui tourna son regard vers leur adversaires. "Sauter dans le tas sans réfléchir est un comportement que je verrais chez Jiraya-" "Hé!" "Mais pas chez toi!" Continua-t'elle. Elle ignora totalement Jiraya pour s'avancer vers Hanzô avec assurance.

"Nous ne sommes peut-être pas tous puissant mais en équipe nous sommes plus puissant que vous! Nous portons les espoirs de notre peuple et-" Tsunade fut coupé par Hanzô.

"Tout comme moi, jeune Senju! Je protège ce village des 5 grandes Nations Ninja qui essayent de nous détruire!" Alors qu'il parlait normalement au début, le ton monta jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle le dernier mot. "Vous vous pavanez en venant ici, proclamant que je ne suis qu'un tyran! Mais qui de nous apporte la guerre? Qui a apporté des centaines de Shinobi qui tuent sans distinction, shinobi et civile? Ce n'est sûrement pas moi..." Dit d'un ton accusateur le vieux Shinobi.

"Cesse donc de nous rabacher les oreilles..." Se pleignit Jiraya qui allait bientôt découvrir sa faute.

Hanzô tourna brusquement sa tête vers lui et relâcha la totalité de son Chakra pour qu'il voit sa puissance.

_Kâton! Karyu Endan!_

Les 3 étudiants d'Hiruren Sarutobi ne virent même pas les Mudra tellement l'homme avait été rapide. Un énorme souffle de feu ressemblant à un dragon sortit de sa bouche et se dirigea vers le jeune adulte au cheveux blanc. Jiraya ouvrit grand la bouche de stupéfaction en voyant une telle attaque. Il secoua sa tête et préforma le Shunshin à temps avant d'être carbonisé.

Vu la tête d'Orochimaru et de Tsunade, il avait fait une connerie en raillant les paroles d'Hanzô. Mais il n'avait jamais aimé les personnes qui lui faisaient la morale! Comment aurait-il su que son comportement aurait amené Hanzô à se déchaîner?

_Suiton! Suishohâ!_

Il vit avec effroi un énorme raz-de-marée l'enfermer dans un étau pour ensuite former un tourbillon. Il ne put malheureusement pas profiter de la beauté de la technique qui se renferma sur lui.

"Jiraya!" Cria Tsunade avec peur en voyant son ami être pris dans une technique de classe S.

"On doit allé le chercher!" Gueula Orochimaru. La technique faisait énormément de bruit tellement l'eau tournait vite.

"Connard!" Hurla Tsunade vers Hanzô. Celui-ci la regardait froidement.

A l'intérieur de la technique, Jiraya avait du mal à s'en sortir... Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer tellement la pression l'écrasait quand il se mordit le pouce et toucha avec beaucoup d'effort le sol. Un sceau d'invocation apparut au sol.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_

Soudain un énorme crapaud apparut, permettant ainsi de rendre inéfficace la technique d'Hanzô et sauvant son invocateur d'une mort certaine. Gamabunta venait de rejoindre le champ dee bataille.

Contrairement à l'époque de Naruto, le Crapaud n'avait pas encore atteint sa taille maximale et n'était qu'un jeune adulte. Sa veste et son cigare n'était pas dans sa bouche.

"**Hé! Jiraya qu'est-ce qui se passe?**" Demanda Gamabunta, totalement déboussolé.

Le crapaud regarda autour de lui et vit les coéquipiers de son invocateur puis regarda vers l'autres côté du champ de bataille et vit un homme dont le Chakra dépassait de loin les 3 jeunes Shinobi.

"Assez rigoler!" Parla Hanzô.

_Kâton! Gôryûka no Jutsu!_

Plusieurs têtes de dragon allèrent rapidement vers eux et Orochimaru sauta entres eux et commença une foix de plus une séquence de Mudra.

_Suiton! Suijin Heki!_

Un puissant jet d'eau sortit de sa bouche et entra en collision avec les techniques et un énorme mur d'eau les arrêta. Ce qu'il ne vit pas c'était que la technique servait de leurre pour une autre action... Lorsqu'Orochimaru arrêta la technique, un voîle de brume apparut et les enveloppa. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hanzô apparut dans un Shunshin devant Orochimaru qui n'eut pas le temps de se protéger.

Hanzô balança verticalement son Kusarigama de haut en bas et blessa mortellement Orochimaru. Hanzô l'éjecta de son espace personnel avec un puissant coup de pied dans le torse qui envoya valdinguer le charmeur de serpent dans le paysage rocheux.

"Orochimaru-kun!" Cria Tsunade. "Jiraya couvre-moi!" Ordonna-t'elle à son coéquipier qui avait repris son souffle et son calme.

Alors que Tsunade allait vers Orochimaru pour le soigner, Jiraya avec Gamabunta se dirigea vers le vieil homme et se lança dans la bataille.

_Kâton! Karyu Endan!_

Jiraya balança son jet de flamme ressemblant à un dragon tandis que Gamabunta alla derrière elle pour prendre par surprise Hanzô.

Cependant, le vieil homme n'étant pas né de la dernière pluie vit à travers la combine l'ayant recémment utilisé et disparu dans un Shunshin pour éviter la technique et attaqua le crpaud sur le côté. Vu la puissance de son pied, le crapaud fut surpris quand il décolla par un coup douloureux au ventre.

"Gamabunta! Et merde..." Jura Jiraya qui sauta vers Hanzô. Jiraya utilisa le style du crapaud et essaya d'attraper Hanzô cependant Jiraya n'étant pas en mode Sage, la puissance était véritablement réduite.

_Si seulement j'étais devenu un Sage... _Pensa Jiraya avec mauvaise humeur.

"Hmm... Déjà qu'à deux vous étiez mauvais mais seul..." Déclara Hanzô avec un certain ennui. "Hiruzen a sûrement perdu son temps..." Taquina Hanzô pour énerver son adversaire.

"Teme..." Hurla Jiraya qui était déjà de mauvaise humeur, explosa de rage en entendant cela.

Il sauta une fois de plus vers Hanzô tandis que Gamabunta rejoignait la danse pour essayer d'attraper le vieil homme. Hanzô fit une vrille et se mit hors de portée du crapaud géant. Il ricana haut et fort pour montrer ce qu'il pensait de leur tentative. Chaque seconde qui passait amena inéxorablement Jiraya vers la colère.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne fasse une erreur dû à son comportement. Alors que le style crapaud exigeait que l'on saute et utilise souvent l'agilité, Jiraya utilisa surtout la force brute dû au fait qu'il était vexé et essayait en vain d'infliger des dégâts à son ennemi.

"Jiraya!" L'avertit Gamabunta.

Jiraya comprit ce qui allait se passer et recula et commença la séquence de Mudra pour sa technique.

En même temps, Gamabunta cracha une énorme quantité d'huile pour envelopper Hanzô.

_Kâton! Gamayu Endan!_

Le feu projeté toucha l'huile et une véritable fournaise se déclencha. Hanzô sauta dans un lac d'eau formé par le raz-de-marée qu'il avait créé précédemment. Tandis que l'enfer existait au-dessus de lui, il resta en attendant que cela se calme.

Jiraya respirait bruyamment et avait un genou à terre... Il commençait sérieusement à manquer de Chakra après les techniques qu'il avait dû utilisé. Il regarda dans la direction de Tsunade et vit qu'elle avait bientôt terminé de rafistoler ce connard de serpent.

Si Hanzô attaquait maintenant... Il était foutu. Parce qu'il savait que le vieux connard s'était sûrement échappé. Peu à peu le feu commença à s'éteindre dû à la pluie environnante. Au milieu de cet enfer de feu subsistait un lac... Jiraya savait pertinemment que le vieux shinobi s'y était caché.

Mais il n'avait pas la folie d'y aller car savait que s'était le terrain de chasse du vieux filou.

"Tsunade!" Cria-t'il après sa coéquipière.

Tsunade regarda vers lui.

"Quoi?!" Elle était occupé et n'avait pas besoin des singeries de Jiraya.

"Tu n'as pas un revitalisant...? Je suis en manque de Chakra! Si Hanzô attaque maintenant, je suis foutu." Expliqua-t'il vers elle.

"Je ne peux pas te l'apporter! Je suis occupé avec Orochimaru ici!" Hurla Tsunade vers Jiraya.

"Hmpf." Grogna Jiraya qui, manque de Chakra, dût courir au lieu d'utiliser le Shunshin pour aller vers elle.

Il se dépêcha rapidement mais une hausse soudaine d'une source de Chakra venant de derrière lui, l'avertit de l'assaut imminent d'Hanzô. Quand il se retourna pour se protéger, tout ce qu'il accueillit fut un bras qui l'empala dans le ventre.

Tsunade qui se retourna pour dire à Jiraya de se dépêcher et curieuse de savoir qui poussait son Chakra ainsi alors qu'Hanzô était à proximité vit avec effroi que Jiraya, le garçon qui avait le béguin pour elle avait une main qui ressortait de son dos... Orochimaru rouvrit les yeux en se demandant pourquoi Tsunade avait cessé de lui parler pour voir le spectacle macabre...

Jiraya s'était tût... Il n'avait rien à dire et regardait avec une curiosité malsaine l'appendice qui était rentré dans son ventre. Il éprouvait une douleur sourde et regarda le sang coulé intensément de la plaie. Lentement, il mit ses mains sur le bras d'Hanzô et repoussa l'homme avec une grimace lié à sa douleur.

Hanzô profitant que son bras n'était plus encastré dans l'ennemi, repoussa celui-ci avec un bon coup de pied pour éjecter Jiraya. Qui partit tout droit dans le décors...

"JIRAYA!" Hurlèrent Orochimaru et Tsunade en voyant cela.

En même temps, les deux se relevèrent et mordirent leur paûme de main et mirent celle-ci à terre.

_Kuchiyose no jutsu!_

Une limace géante et un grand serpent apparurent l'un à côté de l'autre. Et se dressèrent contre Hanzô.

"**Qui a-t'il Tsunade?**" Demanda poliment Katsuyu qui vit l'état de détresse de son invocatrice.

"**Orochimaru?**" Demanda à son tour Manda.

"Katsuyu nous devons tout de suite sauver Jiraya sinon il va mourir!" Cria hystériquement la jeune femme.

"Manda-sama, nous devons couvrir Tsunade en attaquant Hanzô!" Expliqua respectueusement le charmeur de serpent.

"**Hmpf... Allons-y! Montrons à cet être inférieur notre puissance.**" Dit avec arrogance le serpent géant.

"Inférieur, moi?" Ricana Hanzô qui avait entendu la remarque. "L'être inférieur va aussi te montrer sa puissance..." Déclara-t'il avec un ton mystérieux.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_

Une salamandre géante éjecta Hanzô vers le ciel et réapparut sur le dos de la bête qui dépassait de loin la taille de Katsuyu, Gamabunta et Manda. Le serpent déglutit en voyant leur nouvel adversaire.

"On fait moins le malin...?" Ricana Hanzô en voyant le malaise du serpent.

Orochimaru déglutit en regardant la terrible bête auquel il devrait faire face avec Manda et Gamabunta. Il hésitait encore à y aller vu la tournure du combat. Pourrait-il réussir? Sa réputation en temps que Shinobi était en jeu...

"Allons-y Manda! Gamabunta!" Hurla d'un coup Orochimaru qui se surpris lui-même.

Les deux Boss sautèrent en même temps, l'un vers la tête de la salamandre et l'autre avait sauté haut pour se réceptionner sur le dos de l'invocation. Cependant Ibuse rattrapa le coup en évitant ces attaques et commença à canaliser du Chakra dans sa gueule et un énorme jet de flamme sortit et se dirigea vers Gambunta qui allait bientôt atteindre le sol.

Gamabunta ne fut pas assez rapide et se prit de plein fouet l'attaque de flamme qui le mit KO directement tellement celle-ci avait été puissante. Manda utilisa son agilité et sa vitesse pour essayer de surpasser l'ennemi mais l'expérience de la bête le surpassait par des mesures colossales.

"Tsunade! Est-ce qu'il est encore vivant?!" Hurla Orochimaru à sa coéquipière qui avait l'air d'être dans un état de crise.

Elle tremblait énormément et essayait de soigner le plus vite possible son ami. Vu l'attaque qu'il avait reçu, elle doutait de ses espérances de vie...

Orochimaru, percevant son silence comme une réponse, jura contre Kami pour être dans cette situation...

Cependant ce que lui et ses coéquipiers ne savaient pas... C'est que Kami lui enverrait un signe sous la forme d'une personne...

Pas n'importe quelle personne...

* * *

**Hi no Kuni... Kyûbi no Den...**

"Maître... Le combat a commencé et contrairement à notre monde d'origine... Les Sannin ne font véritablement pas le poid contre Hanzô... Ils ont l'air d'être plus faible..." Suggéra Obito 15 qui avait observé le combat durant un bon moment.

"Plus faible?" Commenta Naruto avec surprise. "Serait-ce une généralité ou serait-ce simplement une simple déformation de cette réalité par rapport à la nôtre?" Demanda Naruto avec un air pensif.

"D'après nos sources, le niveau moyen observé par nos espions expriment bien le fait que ce monde soit plus faible..." Informa-t'il à son maître. "Nous avons recherché des traces d'Uchiha Madara-sama dans ce monde. Soit il est est extrêmement bien caché, soit..." Continua-t'il à informer son maître.

Naruto continua à son tour.

"Soit il est mort." Déclara Naruto alors qu'une joie morbide le prenait d'un coup. "Le monde ne serait plus menacé." Jubila Naruto avec un énorme sourire.

"N'oubliez pas maître que c'est sur la menace de notre créateur que votre monde s'est uni. Seul un ennemi d'une puissance colossale pousserait les nations ennemis à s'allier." Répondit Obito 15.

"Tu veux dire un ennemi commun...?" Précisa Naruto avec un froncement de sourcil palpable.

Obito hocha de la tête et regarda Naruto qui avait l'air d'être malade devant cette précision. Le rêve de Jiraya serait plus dure à atteindre uniquement dû au fait qu'il n'y aurait pas de garçon sombre de la prophétie.

"Ne perdez pas espoir Maître. Madara peut être encore vivant." Rassura Obito. "Nous devons juste attendre la "mort" d'Uchiha Obito et peut-être qu'il sortira de l'ombre." Expliqua le rejeton de Jûbi à son Maître.

"Bien assez parler... Nous réglerons les détails plus tard... Tsunade, Jiraya et Orochimaru ont besoin de mon aide.

Naruto sortit à toute vitesse de la caverne et se dirigea rapidement vers la vallée ou se passait le combat.

* * *

**Combat des Sannin contre Hanzô…**

Orochimaru aidé de Manda continua avec empressement le combat tandis que Gamabunta était retourné au Myôbokuzan dû à sa blessure. Rien ne pouvait les sauver de leur destin inéluctable. S'il mourrait Hanzô tuerait Tsunade et Jiraya, et pour rien au monde il ne permetterait une telle chose arrivé.

Ne voulant pas utiliser son Ninjutsu, vu que celui-ci ne servirait à rien sauf pour l'affaiblir d'avantage. Préparant son corps à son taijutsu. Il sauta avec agilité vers Hanzô qui sauta de son invocation pour entrer en contact avec l'ennemi.

Orochimaru avait beau essayé toutes les combines, combinant vrille après vrille, embuscade après embuscade, coup de poing après coup de poing… Hanzô retournait, évitait et endurait tout!

Le Charmeur de Serpent commençait sérieusement à penser que dans les arrogances, ils avaient totalement sous-estimé la Salamandre.

Même pour les invocations, Manda se faisait mener par Ibuse. Le pauvre serpent n'arrivait même pas à se dégager de l'intense puissance de la vieil invocation.

Et après dix minutes de pure Taijutsu, ce qui devait arriver, arriva… Orochimaru perdit le combat et se fit éjecter dans la direction de Tsunade qui pâlit en voyant son coéquipier être mis hors d'état de nuire.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit l'homme à moins de 4 mètres d'elle. Ils étaient foutus. Hanzô dégaîna ses Kusarigama, préparant à décapiter Tsunade et renvoyer sa tête à Konoha. S'approchant lentement vers elle pour profiter de sa peur croissante.

Tsunade se leva difficilement, ayant utilisé la presque totalité de son Chakra pour sauver Orochimaru et finalement Jiraya de la mort. Elle essaya de se lever et s'écroula essouflée… Hanzô s'arrêta finalement et prépara ses armes.

Tsunade leva les yeux vers lui et ferma les yeux, comprenant son destin. Elle comprit finalement ce que voulait dire certaines personnes disant qu'ils voyaient leur vie défiler devant leurs yeux au bord du précipice… Elle revit son grand-père lorsqu'elle le battait au Poker… Sa grand-mère qui lui faisait des tartes totalement dégueulasses… Sa nièce Kushina lui soutirer de l'argent pour s'acheter des Ramen… Son petit-frère Nawaki qui criait tout le temps qu'il deviendrait Hokage…

Elle entendit la lame venir à toute vitesse vers elle quand soudain… Un énorme coup de vent la brusqua, lui permettant d'ouvrir les yeux avec appréhension. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, une silhouette toute vêtue de noir lui faisait face la protégeant d'Hanzô qui avait été éjecté de la scène dans le décors avec une puissance phénoménale… Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le dos de sa tête, elle vit la marque du Clan Uchiha et avec surprise, celle du clan Uzumaki…

Hanzô se releva pour prendre un regard sur la personne qui l'avait pris par surprise… Un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs le regardait, et dans ses yeux, le Sharingan tourbillonnait.

"Uchiha… Qui aurait cru que le clan rival des Senju serait leur survie…" Ricana la salamandre.

"Salutation Sanshouô no Hanzô… Je suis Uchiha Uzumaki Naruto…" Se présenta le nouveau venu. " Et je suis celui qui va te tuer." Dit l'homme.

Naruto marcha calmement vers l'homme et fit rapidement les mudra.

_Mokuton! JUKAI KÔTAN!_

Des centaines d'arbres sortirent du sol et allèrent rapidement vers Hanzô qui s'échappa, comprenant qui lui faisait face… Le fameux Senju porteur du Mokuton n'était pas Senju mais un Uchiha et Uzumaki.

Tsunade de son côté, comprit aussi finalement qui lui faisait face… Le renouveau du clan Senju était un Uzumaki et un Uchiha… Non pas un Senju!

Sans comprendre, Tsunade se leva pour mieux détailler celui qui deviendrait inéluctablement (sans qu'elle le sache) son mari…

Naruto se prépara pour le combat qui montrerait au monde son pouvoir…

**Fin du Chapitre 2.**


End file.
